Friendship is Magic, part 1/Gallery
Prologue Opening Book S01E01.png|Ah, a fairy tale Once Upon a Time S01E01.png|Once upon a time... Prologue illustration Equestria S01E01.png|In the magical land of Equestria Book Princess Celestia and Luna S01E01.png|There were two regal sisters who ruled together Celestia Raising Sun S01E01.png|The eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun Luna Raising Moon S01E01.png|while the younger used her powers to raise the moon Celestia Luna Ying-Yang S01E01.png|Thus, the two unicorns brought balance to the world. Sun and Jealous Luna S01E01.png|But over time, the younger sister grew resentful Ponies playing in Daytime S01E01.png|The ponies relished and played during the day Sleeping Ponies S01E01.png|But shunned and slept through her wonderful night Luna Refusing to Lower Moon S01E01.png|One day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png|Her older sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in her heart had transformed her into something else... S1E1_Nightmare_Moon_depicted_in_legend.png Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon! Night-time Forever Book S01E01.png|She vowed to shroud the land in eternal night... Elements Of Harmony 1 S01E01.png|Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom. Elements Of Harmony 2 S01E01.png|The Elements of Harmony! Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png|And banished her permanently into the moon. Celestia Harmony S01E01.png|The elder sister took on responsibility over the sun and the moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria ever since. Twilight Sparkle's discovery Twilight Sparkle reading book S1E01.png|Hmm, Elements of Harmony... Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Where have I heard that before? Twilight Sparkle worrying S1E01.png|Twilight's worry Twilight Sparkle S01E01.png|Surrounding by friendly ponies. Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette, Twinkle, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moondancer's party. Twilight Sparkle0 S01E01.png Twilight has to Study.png|Uh thanks... but I have to study. Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png|Awkward... Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|She's more interested in books than friends. Twilight Sparkle2 S01E01.png Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png|"Hi, Twilight!" greets Lyra Heartstrings. Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S01E01.PNG|Hey, where ya going'? FANMADE Twilight's home in Canterlot.jpg Spike Door 1.png|Wait for it... Spike Door 2.png|Ouch. Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png|Spiiiiike! Spike Dazed.png|Ow.... Twilight Find Me Book.png|Quick, find me a copy of...wait. Whats that for? Spike Crushed Gift.png|It was my gift to Moondancer :( Twilight Sparkle Book Not Amused S1E01.png|I am not amused, book. Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png Twilight floating books s01e01.png Twilight Where is The BOOK.png|No. No. No. No! Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png|Spike!!! Spike Over Here.png|Over here! Spike in library1 S1E1.png Twilight Ah Here it is.png|Ah! Here it is Spike Picking Up Books.png|Books :( Twilight looking for Elements.png|Elements...See Mare in the Moon Twilight in the library 1 S01E01.png Twilight Mare In Moon.png|Mare in the Moon? Spike "Mare in the Moon?" S01E01.png|But that's just an old pony's tale Twilight Found MareinMoon.png|Ahha! Twilight in the library 2 S01E01.png Mare In Moon Book.png Spike about to Fall.png|Uh-oh. Twilight in the library 3 S01E01.png Twilight Shocked 2.png|Spike! Do you know what this means?!? Spike Falling.png|AHHHHHH Spike Take Note Twilight.png|Spike, take a note please. Spike in library7 S1E1.png Twilight Precipise of Disaster.png Twilight in the library 4 S01E01.png Spike Precipise.png|Preci...Preici... Spike in library9 S1E1.png Spike in library10 S1E1.png Twilight Bring.png|Brink? Twilight in the library 5 S01E01.png Spike in library11 S1E1.png Spike in library12 S1E1.png|Uh... Twilight in the library 6 S01E01.png Twilight SomethingBadGonnaHappen.png|That something bad is about to happen! Twilight in the library 7 S01E01.png Spike Writing Down Stuff.png|-I got this- Twilight Talking 1.png|For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact... Twilight in the library 8 S01E01.png Nightmare Moon Hourglass.png|Nightmare Moon! And she's about to return and bring with her eternal night! Twilight Talking 2.png|Something must be done to make sure that this terrible prophesy does not come true! Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Letter Finished.png|Done! Send it now Spike. Spike I dont know twilight.png|Now? Twilight Talking 3.png|That's just it, tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! Twilight Send it NAO Spike.png|Spike, send it NOW! Spike Sending Letter.png|Ok ok jeez Spike Warning Twilight.png|I wouldn't get your hopes up, Twilight Twilight Princess Complete Trust.png|I'm not worried, she trust's me completely. Celestia Never Doubt Twilight.png|For as long as i've been her student, she's never once doubted me. Letter Response.png|Ah! I knew she'd would want to take immediate action Spike cough.png|*cough* Spike Reads 1.png|My dearest student Twilight, you know that i trust you completely. Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot Library S1E1.png|However, you simply must stop reading those dusty old books Arriving in Ponyville Twilight on Chariot.png|Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studding Spike Talking to Twilight On Chariot.png|So, I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location... Ponyvile Overview.png|Ponyville! Spike Talking to Twilight On Chariot 2.png|And, I have another task for you... Spike Telling Twilight Make Friends.png|Make some friends! Twilight Darn It.png|I am depressed. Spike Look on the Bright Side.png|Look on the bright side, she arranged for you to stay at the library. Are you happy? Twilight Happy Library.png|Yes. Yes I am Spike, you know why? Twilight Spike on Chariot.png|Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Night Mare Moon's return. Spike When will you make friends like celestia said.png|Then when will you make friends like the Princess asked you too? Berry Punch witness arrival.png Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png S1 E1 early Big McIntosh.png|Oh hai, Big McIntosh Twilight Spike on Chariot 3.png|Spike, the fate of Equestria does not count on me making friends. Twilight Sparkle royal guards Ponyville chariot S1E01.png|Thank you, sirs. Ponies Ponyville Intresting Talk.png|Come on Twilight, maybe the ponies in Ponyville have something interesting to say 1x01 Pinkiewalks.png|^_^ Twilight PinkiePie Try Spike.png|Come on Twilight, try? Twilight UhHello PinkiePie.png|Uh...hello? Pinkie Pie3 S01E01.png|'*gasp*' Twilight WellThatWasIntresting.png|Well, that was interesting Spike Sigh.png|*sigh* Applejack Spike Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer Checklist.png|Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer Checklist! Sweet Apple Acres.png|Number one, Banquet Preparations: Sweet Apple Acres! Applejack Yee-Haw.png|Applejack: Yee-Haw! AppleJack Yee-Haw.png|Where the heck are mah freckles? Applejack Kick Tree.png|'*kicks*' Apple Falling Into Baskets.png AppleJack LadyLike.png|... Twilight LetsGetThisOverWith.png|'*sigh*' Let's get this over with Twilight Applejack Good Afternoon.png|Good Afternoon. My Name Is Twilight Sparkle.png|My name is Twilight Sparkle, and... AppleJack Howdy-Do Twilight.png|Well, howdy-do Miss Twilight, pleasure making your acquaintance. AppleJack Introduces herself.png|It's always a pleasure making new friends Twilight Cringe.png|Friends? AppleJack WhatCanIDoYouFor.png|So, what can I do you for? Twilight Shakes Air.png Spike Stops Twilight Shaking Air.png Spike Laughing.png|'*laughs*' Twilight frowning at Spike S01E01.png|What are you laughing at? Twilight Explaing Herself to Applejack.png|Well, I'm here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food? AppleJack WeSureAre.png|We sure are, would you care to sample some? AppleJack Ringing Triangle.png|'*ring ring ring*' Applejack Soup's on! S1E01.png|Soup's on, everypony! AppleFamily Pushes TwilightandSpike.png|Applejack's large family overwhelms poor, introverted Twilight TwilightandSpike Dazed.png Applejack S01E01.png AppleJack Introduction to AppleFamily.png|Why don't I introduce you to the Apple Family? Twilight Needs to Hurry S1E1.png|Thanks, but I really need to hurry... AppleFamily AppleFritter1.png|This here's Apple Fritter AppleFamily AppleBumpkin2.png|Apple Bumpkin' AppleFamily RedGala3.png|Red Gala AppleFamily RedDelicious4.png|Red Delicious AppleFamily GoldenDelicious5.png|Golden Delicious AppleFamily CaramelApple6.png|Caramel Apple AppleFamily PileofFood.png|Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp.... AppleJack Anddd.png|'*gasp*' Big McIntosh with the Apple family S1E01.Png|Big McIntosh AppleFamily AppleBloom 8.png|Apple Bloom Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png|AND!!!!!!! AppleFamily GrannySmith9.png|Granny Smith. GrannySmith confused.png|Huh? Applejack and her family S01E01.png|'*gibberish*' Applejack0 S01E01.png Twilight Part of AppleJackFamily.png|I'd say you're already part of the family! Bleh!.png|BLEH! Twilight Done with Applejack.png|Hehe...I see that you have the food under control, I'll be on my way... AppleBloom ArentYouGoingToStayForBrunch.png|But aren't you going to stay for brunch? Twilight Busy 2.png|But I have a lot of work to do today AppleFamily Sad.png|AWWWWWWW :( Twilight Fine.png|Fine. :| Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png|'*sigh*' Rainbow Dash SpikeLookBack.png|Next, is weather Twilight ate too much pie S1E1.png|Urg, I ate too much pie :( Spike Where's Rainbowdash.png|There's supposed to be a Pegasus pony called Rainbow Dash clearing the sky... Twilight and Clouds S1E1.png|"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Rainbow Dash crashes into Twilight S1E01.png|A literal "crash-into-hello" TwilightDash in Mud.png|*grrrr* Muddy Rainbow Dash smiles S1E01.png|Smiling, even when muddy Muddy Rainbow Dash Laughing S1E01.png|hehehehehe, uh excuse me? Rainbow Dash "Excuse me?" S1E01.png TwilightDash Raincloud.png|Here, let me help you RainbowDash Cloud Rain.png|Rainbow Dash can make it rain in a dash. Twilight is wet S1E1.png Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|Oops, I guess I overdid it... wet twilight S01E01.png|No, really? RainbowDash RainblowDry.png|Here, let me help you out with my... RainbowDash NoNeedtoThankMe.png|Rainblow Dry! No need to thank me :D Twilight ManeFail.png|Twilight Fluffle RainbowDash SnickerTears.png|*snicker* Rainbow Dash teary eyed laughter S01E01.png|''Bahahahahaahaha!!! Spike LaughterTears.png|Ahahahaha hahaha!!! Spike and Rainbow Dash laughing together S1E01.png|Laughing together, almost like pals Twilight RainbowDash Guess.png|Sigh, I assume you're Rainbow Dash? RainbowDash OneandOnly.png|The one and only! Twilight Heard RainbowDash ClearSky.png|I've heard that you were supposed to keeping the skies clear... Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png Twilight ManeFail sigh.png|*sigh* Twilight Introduction RainbowDash.png|I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the princess sent me to check on the weather. RainbowDash LayingOnCloud.png|Yeah, yeah... I'll deal with it later - after I'm done practicing. TwilightSparkle PracticingForWhat.png|Practicing? For what? Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts! S1E1.png|The Wonderbolts! Wonderbolts Poster S1E01.png|They're gonna preform at the celebration tomorrow RainbowDash ImGoingToShowThemMyStuff.png|Im going to show them my stuff! TwilightSparkle Questioning.png|The Wonderbolts?? TwilightSparkle Questioning2.png|The most famous fliers in all of Equestria? TwilightSparkle Please RainbowDash S01E01.png|Please, they wont accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day. RainbowDash ICouldDoItIn10SecondsFlat.png|I could do it in 10 seconds flat TwilightSparkle ProveIt.png|Prove it. RainbowDash KickingCloudBefore.png RainbowDash KickingCloud.png Twilight and Spike Surprised S01E01.png RainbowDash KickingCloud2.png RainbowDash LoopAround.png|Loop and loop around and BLAM! RainbowDash WhatISay.png|What'd i say? 10. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyvile hanging TwilightSpike Shock.png|Haha, you're a laugh Twilight Sparkle. RainbowDash WantstoHangWithTwilight.png|Cant wait to hang out some more Spike ShesAmazing.png|She's AMAZING!!! 1x01 SpikeFluffpat.png|Heheh... so fluffy... Rarity 1x01 SpikeEvaluation.png 1x01 TwilightSpikeObserve.png|Beautiful setting 1x01 MeetRarity.png|Meet Rarity 1x01 RibbonDecision.png|"No... no... no..." 1x01 SpikeInLove.png|I think someone's hooked. 1x01 LookingPresentable.png|"How're my spines? Are they straight?" 1x01 OneMomentPlease.png|Be with you in a second... Rarity attaching bow S1E1.png|Perfect ribbon choice Rarity appalled S1E1.png|"Now how can I help yo-AAAAGH!!!" 1x01 TwilightPoofymane.png|Twilight's poofy mane Rarity surprised at Twilight's mane S1E1.png 1x01 RarityFashionPolice.png|That look certainly won't do! 1x01 ThisIsAFashionEmergency.png|Just walk this way and I'll fix you right up Twilight fashion1 S01E01.png|Too ''green. Twilight fashion2 S01E01.png|Too yellow. Twilight fashion3 S01E01.png|Too poofy! Twilight fashion4 S01E01.png|Not poofy enough. Twilight fashion5 S01E01.png|Too frilly. Twilight fashion6 S01E01.png|Too... shiny. Twilight fashion7 S01E01.png|Just right. Rarity is pleased S1E1.png|Yes, perfect look! S1E1 Rarity You were telling me where you're from.PNG|Tell me where you're from! S1E1 Big eyes.PNG 1x01 TwilightTight.png|Twilight is Storm! (lying) Rarity tightening Twilight's new clothes S01E01.png|"From....Canterlot....to..." 1x01 Snapback.png|Lost grip Rarity Canterlot! S01E01.png|Did someone say Canterlot?! 1x01 YouFromCanterlot.png|You're from Canterlot!? Rarity demonstrating glamour S1E1.png|Glamour! Rarity demonstrating sophistication S1E1.png|''Sophistication!'' Rarity "I've always dreamed of living there." S01E01.png|My dream come true! Rarity can't wait to hear all about it S1E1.png|What were you saying Canterl - I mean Twilight? 1x01 TwilightRaritySpike.png Rarity Twilight are the best of friends S1E1.png|The best of friends. S1E1 Rarity What was i thinking.PNG|"EMERALD?! What was i thinking?" 1x01 EmeraldOrRuby.png|No, not emeralds, rubies are more your style 1x01 TwilightRetreats.png|"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Fluttershy 1x01 SpikeBliss.png|"Focus, Casanova!" 1x01 LookUpThere.png|Chirping? 1x01 FromTheBushes.png|What's over there? Fluttershy S01E01.png|The musical chorus Fluttershy0 S01E01.png Fluttershy talking to bird S01E01.png Fluttershy 2.png|*deep breath* jay. Fluttershy1 S01E01.png Fluttershy gasp S01E01.png 1x01 TwilightMeetFluttershy.png|Hello up there Twilight apologizing to Fluttershy S01E01.png 1x01 OnTheGround.png|... 1x01 AwkwardSilence.png|...... Twilight's awkward smile S1E1.png|... :) Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png 1x01 DidntQuiteGetThat.png|Didn't quite get that... Fluttershy3 S01E01.png 1x01 AwkwardMoment.png|...... well this is an awkward moment... 1x01 NiceTalkingWithYou.png|...... okaaaay... nice talking with you... Fluttershy5 S01E01.png 1x01 FluttershyPOV.png|Fluttershy's POV Fluttershy6 S01E01.png Fluttershy is surprised S1E1.png|A baby dragon? Fluttershy "A baby dragon!" S01E01.png|Eeeeeee! 1x01 TwilightBump.png|Pardon me... 1x01 SmugSpike.png|See? Chicks dig the chibi cuteness! Fluttershy "Oh my, he talks" S01E01.png Fluttershy "That's just so incredibly wonderful" S01E01.png|I'm talking to a dragon! Awesome! Happy Fluttershy hovers near Spike S01E01.png|It's just too awesome! <3 1x01 FluttershyTaggingAlong.png|Mind if I come along, too? Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png 1x01 WalkingHome.png|... and that's the story of my life! 1x01 GotMore.png|I got more to tell 1x01TwilightsHome.png|I arrived at my residence 1x01 TwilightToss.png|No I do-OOF! Twilight awkward smile S01E01.png|Aw, wook at that sweepy wittle dragon. Fluttershy swoops in S01E01.png|Swoop! Hovering Fluttershy holding Spike S01E01.png|Maternal side 1x01 TuckingIn.png|I should tuck him in... 1x01 NotNecessary.png|That's all right, but you can go now Pinkie Pie 1x01 TwilightSpikeLightsOut.png|Dark room 1x01 TwilightDarkDerp.png|Twilight derping in the darkness 1x01 Surprise.png|"SURPRISE!" 1x01 TwilightAnnoyed.png|So much for quiet... Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|Meet Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png 1x01 YouSurprised.png|You surprised? Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png|:D Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png 1x01 TwilightPinkie.png|I just had to throw a party, ya know? Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png 1x01 TwilightIsTired.png|Twilight is tired... 1x01 GettingADrink.png|Twilight gets a drink Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png|Confound this social interaction, it drives me to drink Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|Note a certain pony "derping" Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight hot1 S01E01.png|Water... WATER! 1x01 TwilightHotsauce.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png|Uh oh, is she gonna evo...oh wait, wrong show.(lol) Twilight upset S01E01.png 1x01 SpikeBottle.png|What did Twilight drink anyway? 1x01 HotSauce.png|... it's hot sauce... 1x01 HotSauceCupcake.png|Hot sauce goes well on... cupcakes...? 1x01 PinkieCupcake.png 1x01 PinkieChomp.png|... she actually ate it... 1x01 PinkieWhatItsGood.png|What? It tastes fine to me. Twilight's Room 1x01 TwilightCrazyPonies.png|"All the ponies in this town are CRAZY!!!" TwilightS1E1.PNG WhateverSpikeS1E1.PNG Twilight here I thought E1-W1.png|"Ugh, here I thought..." Twilight 'i had time' S1E1.png|"...I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony." Twilight 'silly me' S1E1.png|"But, silly me." Twilight 'all this ridiculous' S1E1.png|"All this ridiculous friend-making..." Twilight 'kept me from it' S1E1.png|"...has kept me from it!" Twilight is Upset S1E1.png Twilight snaps out of her angry mood S1E1.png 1x01 TwilightMareInTheMoon.png|An ominous sign... Twilight moon in the eyes E1-W1.png|"I hope it really is just an old pony tale." Nightmare Moon UFOs take pony-W 8.0911.png|UFOs I guess. 1x01 TheMayorFirstAppearance.png|The first appearance of the Mayor of Ponyville S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie without legs.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png 1x01 RarityAndNoCelestia.png|Rarity brings out... wait... where's Princess Celestia? Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png 1x01 TwilightMyVisionWasRight.png|Twilight's fears were founded after all Nightmare Moon appears S1E1.png|Nightmare Moon makes her entrance. 1x01 NightmareMoonAddressesTheCrowds.png|Hello, my little ponies... I am BACK! Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering s01e01.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders' early bird cameo. Applejack Hold it! S01E01.png|Taste the rainbow tail! Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png|Ooh! More Guessing games! Pinkie Pie Black snooty S01E01.png|"Black Snooty! Black Snooty!" Pinkie Pie lulz S01E01.png|This is SERIOUS, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie eating and Applejack pulling Rainbow's tail S1E1.png Nightmare Moon laughs.png|Oh wait, you're serious. Let me laugh even harder. Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png|You should fear me... Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|Did you not see the signs of my return? 1x01 TwilightIdentifiesNightmareMoon.png|I know who you are! Nightmare Moon hahaha.png Nightmare Moon S1E1.png Listen everypony.png 1x01 NightMareMoonEvilLaugh.png|"The night will last... forever! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Twilight afraid S1E1.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries